Ga'Hoole Roadtrip
by MCpooky
Summary: The Band, Bubo and the rest of the COC go on a wild roadtrip around the U.S. doing crazy things.
1. Decisions, Decisions

Ga'Hoole Road trip

Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions!

Note: Imagine the owls are Human size. It's also the Human world only with owls instead.

Just before twilight, Digger sighed. "We need a vacation."

"Oo, oo! I got one!" yelled Gylfie. "We can go to the lovely islands of Hawaii."

"Or we can go to Las Vegas!" said Twilight. "How much money do we have?"

"We have money," said Outlissa "But we don't have enough to gamble with."

"Aaawwww!!" whined Twilight.

"I think we should go on a RV trip all around the US," said Soren.

"I second the motion," said Ruby.

"Me too. Whatever that means," said Martin.

"I think think it's a grand idea," agreed Bubo

"Can I come too, brother?" asked Eglantine. "I won't mess anything up. OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PRETTY PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! "whined and begged Eglantine with puppy dog eyes.

Soren gave her an exasperated look. "Fine, you can come."

"YYIIPPEEE!!" cried Eglantine.

They all piled in the RV. "Here we go!!" cried Bubo.


	2. Uhg, Traffic!

Chapter 2: Ugg, traffic!

After they got packed, they set off. Unfortunately, they left at morning rush hour. So as soon as they got on the highway, they were immediately stopped.

_Half an hour later..._

"How much have we moved?" asked Eglantine

"Umm... about 1 foot" said Bubo.

"I'm _soooo _bored" complained Ruby

"We need some entertainment" said Martin

" Like that's going to ! I can burp the ABCs in one go!" explained Twilight,"_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY AND URPP... _woops. Wait, I can fart Beethoven's fifth. _Thpp thupp thupp ..."_

"You're despicable" shouted Otulissa.

"This is no time for Daffy Duck impressions. We are all on edge here!" yelled Soren.

"Oo Oo, how 'bout Bugs Bunny. Tsk,tsk,tsk, what's up dork?" said Digger.

"It's doc not dork" explained Gylfie "Don't you boys know anything?"

"Hey, that's an insult!" said Digger.

"Hey, let's all calm down now... and recite commercials!"

"Oo, we got one!" said Ruby and Eglantine.

"Red Robin, yum!" recited Ruby and Eglantine.

"Qwizno's mmmm... toasty!"

"Now I'm hungry" complained Eglantine

"Okay. Bubo, take the next exit." said Soren

"No.I'm not stopping to get all the sugary snacks these kids can eat so they can go all hyper crazy" said Bubo

"If you don't stop you'll have to say by-by to lunch."

"My lunch."

"Yes now get this RV to the next gas station."

"Mhphup, stupid."

While Soren was in the passenger seat, someone did something to make everyone scream "TV! TV!"

When Soren looked back he saw a 52" TV in the corner.

"What the..."

"Pineapple, banana! Pineapple, banana! Pineapple, banana!" "screamed everyone.

"Please watch a more sensible game show." said Bubo.

Soren rolled his eyes as they pulled into the gas station.

**I'd like to dedicate part of this chapter and some of the next chapter to my FFiction friend Wolf Of Silver Dawn.**


	3. Digger, the Red Bull King!

Chap 3: trying to get snacks and keep digger away from the energy drinks

_Dear Journal,_

"Where's Soren?" asked Eglantine "I think he's in the bathroom writing in his diary." said Bubo

"It's not a diary, it's a journal." yelled Soren from the bathroom

"Soren has a diary?!" asked Digger, astonished.

"IT'S NOT A DIARY!!!" yelled Soren, once again, from the bathroom

_As I was saying..._

"Soren has a diary?"

"Iiiiiiiiii... never mind." said Soren

_Let's try again, Dear journal,_

Soren waits for anyone to yell out to the entire world 'Soren has a Diary?'

_Good, no one's going to say..._

"Soren has diarrhea? Is that the reason he's in the bathroom?" asked Eglantine obviously not listening to the previous statement.

"GGRRRR..."

Soren burst out of the bathroom very angry.

"THIS IS NOT A DAIRY IT'S A JORNAL! AND IT'S DEFIANTLY NOT DIARRHEA!" yelled Soren very angrily.

"..."

"Okay everyone, who want's some snacks?" asked Bubo

"I do I do!" every screamed except for Soren

"What does everyone want?"

5 minuets later...

"Reese!"

"Skittles!"

"Chex Mix!"

"Cheese-its!"

"Sugar babes!"

"ENERGY DRINKS! ENERGY DRINKS!" cried Digger.

"Yeh,-no. You an't haven' any Energy drinks." said Bubo "plus we can only get one big thing to share with everyone."

Another 5 minutes later...

"Reese!"

"Chex mix!"

"Reese!"

"Chex mix!"

"Reese!"

"Chex mix!"

"okay, how about..."

Some more 5 minutes later...

"Lays!"

"Daritoes!"

"Lays!"

"Daritoes!"

"Lays!"

"Daritoes!"

"Okay, Okay." said a distressed Bubo "We'll get everyone what they want. Except for Digger. You can't have any Energy drinks."

"Darn it."

They hop out of the R.V. and enter the mini mart. Digger goes directly to the Energy Drinks.

Right before He reaches the handle he imagines a beam of light from heaven coming down on the Red Bull. But before he can grab it Bubo comes and grabs him by the waist and holds Digger over his head.

"Oh, no. You're not getting any Energy Drinks. Soren, come here. Lock Digger in the bathroom." said Bubo while holding a squirming Digger.

"You can't do this to the Red Bull King! He will have his revenge!" yelled Digger as he gets locked in the bathroom.

"Now that King Crazy in the bathroom, do we get those crazies?" asked Soren

"Precisely." said Bubo

They looked around and they couldn't see anyone anywhere. Suddenly, they saw some spray cheese go up in the middle of the store.

"I'll go from the left you go from the right." said Bubo

"Gocha." said Soren

Right when they were going to get one, they all flew up in a feather frenzy. Twilight and Otulissa were spraying cheese at each other, Ruby, Martain, and Eglantine were playing tag, and Gylfie and Primrose were spectating. First the tag team ran through spraying duo and go cheese everywhere. They all grabbed pretzels and tuned them into swords. Twilight got onto the counter and knocked over the cash resetter. The clerk got out his cell phone and called his boss."Boss, I'm taking a lunch break."

Suddenly, they were caught by Bubo and Soren in a net. (Don't ask me were they got the net.)

"Let's get King Crazy out of the bathroom." said Soren

Soon they were out of the mini mart and back on the road. Without snacks. Twilight, Otulissa, Ruby, Martain, Eglatine, Gylfie, and Primrose were still in the net.

"How long do we need to stay in the net for?" asked Martain.

"Until your punishment is over." said Bubo. He leaned over to Soren. "Until tomorrow morning?"

"Precisely."


	4. Discovering eBay!

Chapter 4: Discovering Ebay

Twilight was playing through the fire and flames on expert level on guitar hero 1. Very loudly and sining with it off tune.

**On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light**,

**In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight.**

**When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough alright.**

**The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight.**

**Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore, **

**The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore. **

**On the blackest plains in Hell's domain, we watch them as they go, **

**In fire and pain now once again we know--***

Soren unplugged the t.v.

"What do you think you're doing! You almost broke the windows! This is a rental you know." He screeched loudly.

"I THINK I know what I'm doing." said Twilight sarcastically and plugged back in the t.v.. "Soren, you made me lose my game! Now I have to start all over!"

"No, no more t.v. for the rest of the week. Do anything else besides watch t.v.." yelled Bubo from the front of the R.V.

Everyone went directly to the computer.

Soren sighed and went to the passenger seat and started write in the journal.

"Soren's writing in his-"

"It's not a diary!"

_We are now entering California. The kids are banned from the t.v. for the week. Hallelujah._

"What should we do on the computer? It's so boring right now." asked Eglantine.

"I know, let's type in random letters and see what we come up with." said Twilight.

They typed in e-b-a-y.

"Look, it came up with something. eBay - New & used electronics, cars, apparel, collectables, etc." said Gylfie.

"Click on it, click on it, click on it!" They all screamed.

"Hey, look. You can bid and buy on this web site," Observed Martin." Soren, can we use your credit card?"

"Yea-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"I'll take that as a yes!" said Twilight."Digger-!"

"Way ahead of ya! Swimming card, Library card, debit card, Drivers license, credit card! Here we go!"

"What should we bid on first?" asked Otulissa.

"Oh I know, wigs!" said Ruby.

"Good idea."

W-i-g-s. Enter.

"Hey look, a dude's selling a set of them." said Twilight.

"Quick, we only have thirty seconds left!" yelled Martin.

"The bid's $1. Wow, it must be a cruddy set of wigs." commented Gylfie.

$2. Enter.

"Cool! We got the wigs!" said Martin.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get them if we're in a R.V.?" asked Gylfie.

A couple seconds later, a eBay van pulled up to the side of the R.V.

"We are looking for Mr. Soren. Is he here?" said the eBay guy.

"Um, I'm Soren." said Twilight

"O.K., I'll need your cell number, birthdate, and credit card number,"

"Um, 503-923-0795, May, 17, 1989, and um, I'll be right back." said Twilight.

"I don't know Soren's credit card number!" Twilight said to Gylfie.

"It's on his credit card. Now go get us those wigs." yelled Gylfie and handed Twilight the credit card.

"Okay...ummm...555333555333." recited Twilight.

"Here are the wigs."

After they ripped open the package, they started to try on all the different wigs.

"I'm goldie locks." said Digger

"I'm Elvis." said Martin

"Hey, I found William Shatner's old toupee."said Ruby

"Hmmm, that reminds me of a song," thought Twilight.

Twilight picked up the guitar hero guitar and pretended to play it.

Yeah

A used... pink bathrobe

A rare... min snowglobe

A Smurf... TV tray

I bought on eBay

My house... is filled with this crap

Shows up in bubble wrap

Most every day

What I bought on eBay

Tell me why (I need another pet rock)

Tell me why (I got that Alf alarm clock)

Tell me why (I bid on Shatner's old toupee)

They had it on eBay

I'll buy... your knick-knack

Just check... my feedback

"A++!" they all say

They love me on eBay

Gonna buy (a slightly-damaged golf bag)

Gonna buy (some Beanie Babies, new with tag)

(From some guy) I've never met in Norway

Found him on eBay

I am the type who is liable to snipe you

With two seconds left to go, whoa

Got Paypal or Visa, what ever'll please ya

As long as I've got the dough

I'll buy... your tchotchkes

Sell me... your watch, please

I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy...)

I'm highest bidder now

(Junk keeps arriving in the mail)

(From that worldwide garage sale) (Dukes Of Hazard ashtray)

(Hey! A Dukes Of Hazard ashtray)

Oh yeah... (I bought it on eBay)

Wanna buy (a PacMan Fever lunchbox)

Wanna buy (a case of vintage tube socks)

Wanna buy (a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre, used by Dr. Dre... hey)

(Found it on eBay)

Wanna buy (that Farrah Fawcet poster)

(Pez dispensers and a toaster)

(Don't know why... the kind of stuff you'd throw away)

I'll buy on eBay

What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y

wooooohoooooooooo! yeah!" they all screamed.

"Oh no, thank you, you're to kind." bowed Twilight.

At that moment, Bubo leaned over to Soren and whispered to him,"Hey, you better see what they're doing back there."

"What am I, your wife? Holy crap!

Soren looked back to find that wigs and packaging peanuts were all over the place, Eglentain was under a big box with a heavy book on it, and every one else was circled around the computer shouting "Bid! bid! bid!"

"Where did you get these wigs!?" yelled Soren.

"On Ebay."

"You're all grounded for another week!!!"

"Darn it."


	5. The sky is falling!

**A/N: for this chapter I did not get the idea from anything else. I actually came up with this idea long before I wrote it.**

Chapter 5: The Sky is Falling!

Soren was sitting in the passenger seat like always and gets out his journal and started to write.

_Dear journal,_

_So far today was a normal day. A.K.A, Digger's doing something weird, Gylfie and Ruby are doing something girly, Twilight and Martian are trying to wreck the place, and Otullisa is reading quietly in a corner._

Behind Soren, Gylfie and Ruby are sing "My Favorite Things".

"Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with string, these are a few of my favorite things. Cream color ponies and crisp apple strudel. Door bells and... ummm ummm.

Right then, Digger came out of the bed room holding a paper airplane and yelled,"Air mail!"

"No, No. I don't think that's it." said Ruby.

Suddenly, everyone heard a

**Crash! **Clink, clink.

An egg crashed through the sunroof and landed in Otulissa's open book.

"Window,..*Twich Twich* broken..." said Soren

Soren turned around and pointed his wing at Twilight.

"You did it!" Soren yelled at Twilight.

"Wha-- no I didn't! It was the egg!"

Twilight pointed his wing at the egg.

"I should charge you for breaking and entering." said Soren as he started to talk to the egg.

Digger leaned over to Martin.

"I think Soren's a few fries short of a happy meal." he said

Soren got a hammer out of the glove box.

"We have a hammer in the R.V.?" asked Twilight.

"I never knew of it." said Bubo looking nervous

Just as Soren was about to crush the egg, Otulissa took the egg out from under him and said "Don't hurt it!"

Just then the egg started to crack.

"Uh, oh." They all said in unison.

The egg split in two and a little chick flopped out and looked at Otulissa.

"Mama." the chick said to Otulissa.

"It's... so.... **CUTE!!!!" **yelled Otulissa.

The chick turned to Bubo.

"Dada."

"Awww, it thinks I'm it's Da!" said Bubo.

"**The chick's not an it**!" yelled Otulissa.

"Moody female alert." muttered Martin.

The chick turned to everyone and said bubber or sissy... except for Soren.

"What am I, chopped liver!?" yelled Soren

"Chopped liver!" yelled the chick as it hugged Soren.

"Oh great." grumbled Soren.

"Now that's addressed it's us, we should give the little chick a name." said Ruby.

"Well, first, we need to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I CALL NOT IT!!" yelled Twilight.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

Not it!"

"Oh dear lord ,no. WHY ME!?" groaned Soren.

Soren picked up the chick and looked underneath it. The Chick started tinkling on his face.

"Joy. It's a boy."

"I think is name should be Billy Bob Joe." said Digger.

"Of course not, that's a stupid name. We need a cute name for him." said Otulissa making kissy faces at the chick.

"Oh, of corse, we have to let the _queen_ decide." sneered Twilight

"I think we should name him Moss." said Gylfie

"Oo, I like the name Moss." said Eglantine

"Yes, I like the name Moss." said Ruby.

"Okay, who votes for the name Moss?" asked Bubo

Everyone raised their hands except for Digger.

"Oh, come on! Billy Bob Joe is a great name!" exclaimed Digger

"It's unanimous, Moss it is." said Bubo

_Three weeks later_

Soren's writing in his journal as usual.

_Dear Journal,_

_Everything is normal and Moss is adapting well. Although I think he's had too much time with the boys._

Soren looked over his shoulder and saw Moss playing the drums to Guitar Hero with Twilight.

"We need time with Moss too." said Otulissa.

"He's a boy he needs to learn more manly things." said Digger who was trying to get up on the counter but was too short and was just hanging there.

"What kind of manly thing do you call that?"

"Chin ups! Now go do something girly."

Now Moss was watching a commercial.

"I'm a big owlet now!" Moss said as he recited a dippers commercial.

*Sigh* sighed Soren.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter took so long to update.**


	6. So, Much, SAND!

**A/N: Doing the bunny ears is done by Gylfie in this chapter. It does ****not**** mean the turn-around-and-kiss-me version. It's the I'm-making-bunny-ears-to-you-to-make-you-look-funny version.**

Chapter 5: So, much, SAND!!

It was a very quiet day that day. Mostly because Soren grounded the kids from video games, t.v., Ebay, and talking.

As Soren and Bubo were chatting, the kids had to find a game to play. They played: Who-can-make-the-funnist-face-behide-Soren's-back.

Gylfie was first. She did a normal bunny ears , Digger did moose antlers to him. And then Eglintine did devil horns to Soren. Finally, Twilight took a picture with his iphone, pulled up the photo shop application, drew bunny ears, moose antlers, devil horns, scars, and a white wig.

They all silently agreed that Twilight won.

Soren started to wright in his journal.

_Dear journal,_

_It has been very quiet today. All because I--_

Suddenly, Everyone heard a **THUMP, THUMP, THUP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!!!!!**

"Um, Bubo, I think you should pull over." said Soren with a nervous look on his face.

They pulled over and pilled out of the R.V.

"The tire's flat" said Bubo.

"We do have AAA, right Soren?" asked Otulissa.

Soren's eyes got really big then got really small and closed them. He scrunched up his face and said: "Why didn't I listen to the dancing cowboy!!"

"Soren, bad news. The spare tire's gone too!" yelled Bubo from the back of the R.V.

Then they saw a fox with a blue bandana on and with a tire in his hands, and a girl with a monkey in red boots chasing him saying: "Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!"

"O....K..... that's a 9.9 on the weirdness scale." said Twilight

"Brubber Twilight, what would be a 10 on the weird scale?" asked Moss.

"You in a dress. Now, where are we exactly?"

"According to our cornets, we are right in the middle of death valley." answered Otulissa

Everyone said "WHAT!!" in unison.

Digger threw his wings in the air.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Everyone was staring at him,

"What, just adding to the dramatic affect. NNNNNOOOO--" he got cut off short by Ruby.

"We shouldn't panic" she said.

"What should we do then?" asked Martin.

"Send a few people ahead and there should be a house near by" said Otulissa still looking at her G.P.S.

"Fine, me and Twilight will go" said Soren.

As they headed up the road they saw a bright white house with party music playing from inside. Soren rang the doorbell.

A handsome young owl answered. He was the owner of the house and apparently the host of the party. "Hello?"

"May we use your phone?" asked Soren.

"Yes. It is just pass the sushi bar, behind the limbo pit, and right in front of the blackjack table. Feel free to stay. We just put out the colored cheeses. We have cubes of yellow, cubes of orange, and cubes of orange and yellow" answered the owl.

"A awesome party full of colored cheeses and fun stuff to do? It doesn't seem like your kind of thing" said Twilight to Soren.

"Fine. We'll stay for one hand roll or two nigeri. Then we have to get back to the R.V." said Soren.

"They'll be fine" said Twilight.

At the R.V., Moss was standing on the hood of the R.V. being tribe leader and Bubo was kicking and screaming on the ground as Eglantine and Digger were tickling him.

"Where's Soren's journal!!" yelled Eglantine.

"I don't remember!" screamed Bubo.

"Wrong answer" said Digger as they continue to tickle Bubo.

At the house, Soren and Twilight had called a tow truck to come pick up the R.V.

"We should probably head back now Twilight" said Soren. He turned around expecting to see Twilight there, but instead he saw him at the blackjack table.

"Come on, let's get me some sweet money here" said Twilight.

"What do you think you're doing!!" yelled Soren.

"I'm winning us some money to pay off the tow truck fee" said Twilight.

"That's very thoughtful of you" Soren said back.

Little did Soren know, Twilight was actually going to buy a new T.V. with H.D. with the money.

Soren went over to the phone and called the nearest tow truck service.

"Come on Twilight, I called the tow truck service. They'll be there in half a hour" said Soren as he grabbed Twilight and pulled out of the party.

When they got back to the R.V., they saw Bubo tied and gagged to a pole and moss was reading out of Soren's journal.

"Give that back!" screamed Soren as he snatched it away from Moss.

"How far did you read in it?"

"RE-reading."

"Alright my little dude! Tell me everything" said twilight as lead the band of owls into the R.V. for some shut-eye.

As Soren was untying Bubo, the tow truck came and change the tire. Soren payed the expensive fee and they were off again.


	7. The Revenge of the Red Bull King PART 1

Chapter 7: Revenge of the Red Bull King PART 1

All the shades were down and there was a single small lamp was hanging down from the ceiling. All the kids were sitting around a green table. They were playing poker.

"I fold."

"I fold."

"I fold."

"Uuuu,"

"Come on Twilight, are you going to fold or play." asked Digger

"Um, hit me." asked Twilight. "Shoot, dang, drat, CRAP! I mean... oo hoo."

"Okay, lets see what you have." said Digger.

"Darn, I was bluffing."

"Ha ha, I- wait, you got flush!" Digger yelled as he stood up and ran his wing over the cards. "You do this every time!"

"Heh, heh, suckers!"

When they were finished picking up, they over herd Soren and Bubo talking.

"Should we pick up that hitch hiker?" asked Bubo.

Twilight ran up to the windshield. "Hey, that looks like Coryn!"

"Your right!" exclaimed Bubo

As they got closer, Coryn had golden Mickey Mouse ears hat on, with a light blue Hawaiian shirt on and a over loaded suitcase with a build-a-bear head sticking out.

As soon as they stopped, Eglantine jumped out and hugged Coryn. "CousinCoryn!Weresogladtseeyou!Comeinside,I'llshowyouyourbed!!!!!!!!!"

"I can see she's excited to see me." said Coryn as he penguin walked into the R.V. with Eglantine dragging behind hanging onto his ankle.

After Coryn put his luggage on his bed, he went to go have a talk with Soren.

"*Sniff, sniff*. I smell..." said Digger as he followed the scent with his nose to the ground. It lead him to Coryn's suitcase. (This can't be good.) Digger lifted the lid.

"_**ENERGY DRINKS!!!!**_!" He yelled. Surprisingly, no one heard him. It was chocked full of Red Bull. He popped one open. He downed it in one gulp. And another. And another until they were all gone. Digger started bouncing up and down and he had neon colors the shape of swirls and stars were in his eyes. Hoo Boy.

Digger flew out of the room like a missile. He crashed into about everything he could.

"Bubo, pull over now!" yelled Soren. He got out the straight jacket and captured Digger. Soren walked outside with Digger in his arms and through him in the trunk.

*Crash! Clunck! Clink! Bang! Pop! Fiizzz!*

Once Soren got Digger to stop thrashing, he went back into the R.V. and they started up the road.

"Exactly how many Red Bulls did you have in there?" Soren asked.

"You mean how many I could fit in there. About forty" answered Coryn.

"Then he should be like that until next morning" said Soren

Later that night, someone ran across the parking lot dressed in black. The owl got out two plastic spoons. Some how the spoons didn't break and he drilled his way through the cement of the parking lot and up through the tile in the store. He rushed to the refrigerated section and drank all the all the energy drinks in the store. Not only the Red Bull, but Monster and others.

"**MMMUUUHHHAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!MMMMMMUUUUUUHHHAAHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

In the morning, Digger got out of bed and went inside to go watch TV. Instead of watching cartoons, he was forced to watch the news because something "important" happened.

"A owl broke into a convenience store off of exit 123 and at the corner of Cesar Chavez way and Martin Luther King Jr. blvd." said the news anchor.

A police chief was on the screen now. "The burglar got in by drilling a hole in the ground with plastic spoons. It seems like he was only interested in the energy drinks."

The two words echoed through the RV. Everyone turned to Digger who was messily eating a breakfast burrito and slurping a juice box. "Gobble, gobble, sluuuuuuurrrrrrppp, snarf." He looked to everyone staring at him. "What?"

Twilight turned off the lights and shined a flashlight in Digger's eyes. "We know you did it. There's no denying it."

"Did what?"

"Broke into that convenience store."

"Which one?"

"The one on the news."

"What news?"

Twilight slapped his fore head. "Listen up bub, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. My assistant Martin will be the Bad Cop. Thus, I will be the Good Cop."

Twilight started. "Please tell us who broke into the connivence store last night?"

"No." Digger said flatly.

"NOW!" yells Martin.

"No."

10 minutes later...

"Please?" asks Martin.

"Now!" yells Twilight.

Digger giggles.

"What!!" shouts Twilight.

"Martin started as the bad cop and he's the good cop and your the bad cop. you swapped about 10 minutes ago."

"Whatever. Just tell us you did it, NOW!" Martin slammed his fisted onto the table.

"See? You just switched again." Digger pointed out.

"I clearly see this isn't working. We're going to bring out the heavy artillery. And if that doesn't work then you'll be sent strait to the army where you'll be sent to the latest military quagmire. Where will it be? North Korea? Iran? Anything is possible with commander coocoo-bananas in charge!" said Twilight sarcastically.

"So, what's heavy artillery?" asked Digger.

"The heavy artillery is..." Twilight paused when Martin came over and whispered some thing in his ear.

"Darn. New plan, the first one was illegal. Martin, how many steroids do we have?" asked Twilight. Martin handed him a bottle of steroids.

"Are you boys sill playing in her- WHY DO YOU HAVE STEROIDS???!!!!! Yelled Soren.

"Ummm..."

"There will be no drugs in this house hold- er R.V."

"Do want the credit card bill for those?" asked Martin.

"Ye- wait, you used my credit card for these!" screamed Soren.

"Ummm, I mean for the water bed."

"Why in the world would you buy a water bed?!"

"Um, I mean- er let's pretended we never had this conversation."

"Agreed. But I'm still going to have to confiscate the steroids."

"Aaauuuuuwwwwww."

All the kids were all in the back room lying on the beds.

"We got the steroids taken away." said twilight gloomily.

"Crud. And we didn't even show Moss what we do with them." said Ruby.

They looked at a very cheerful Moss.

"&*#" said Moss.

"We got to get him to stop saying that." said Gylfie.

"&*#"

At that moment Soren came into the room.

"Who's swearing?!" he demanded.

"&*#"

They all looked at Moss. Soren took a very deep breath.

"All. Grounded. 1. Month."

"UUUGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. The revenge of the Red Bull King PART 2

Chapter 7: Revenge of the Red Bull king Part 2

"Ho hum."

"Double ho hum."

"Triple ho hum."

"Triple ho hummudie"

"Triple houdie hummudie"

"Ho ho ho merry christmas!"

"Okay, Moss is out."

"*sniff**sniff* WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Now look at what you've done Twilight! You made Moss cry!" said Otulisa, who was reading quietly until Moss started crying.

"Hey, I know another thing we can do!" Exclaimed Martin. "We can have a water drinking contest!"

"Why do boys always come up with the stupid ideas?" asked Gylfie.

"Well, I think it's a good idea." said Digger who was already filling up the water jugs.

They were all lined up along the table with a water jug in front of each of them.

"On three. One, two, THREE!"

They all picked up a jug and gulped it down.

5 minutes later...

Bang! Bang!

"Hurry up!" Yelled Twilight.

They were all lined up at the bathroom door.

"I don't have to go." said Moss proudly. He just got potty trained.

"Are you sure Moss?" said Otulisa who just got out of the bathroom.

"Positive."

Not soon after, they were bored again.

"Hey, where's Soren and Bubo?"

"I think there're taking a nap."

"Then who's driving?"

They all went to investigate, the R.V. was driving perfectly straight.

"Why didn't someone tell me this sooner?" said Twilight, who was overwhelmed with joy. "This could be our ticket to disney world, or something."

They all went up to touch the steering wheel, but as soon as they laid a finger on it, they got shocked.

"Owie." said Moss, nursing his hand.

"Hmmm, this calls for drastic measures. Otulisa!" Twilight shouted.

"Hm?" said Otulisa.

"You're on our side right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if there's a plan that involves going against Soren and Bubo, then you'd do it."

"Well, I don't have a choice do I? If I said no, then you guys would tie me to a chair, and stuff jalapenos and curry powder down my throat."

"Mmmm, no, that's what we do to FBI spies. For disagreers, we lay them on their back, pin them down, pour half a box of brown sugar, cinnamon, garlic powder, cayenne pepper, horse radish, mustard seed, old coffee grounds, ketchup, and a hamburger helper season packet that was best used by May 13, 1988." said Martin, flipping through a book marked, "things to do on a rainy day."

"Needless to say, I do whatever you sick, twisted mind wants, Twilight." said Otulisa.

"Then hot wire that autopilot."

In a matter of seconds, Otulisa hot wired the car, using an old iPod, an entire carton of sugar babies, a green day wristband, a DVD, and, finally, a whole bottle of wine.

Twilight took the wheel, and put the petal to the metal...literally. who knew that the RV could break 100mph. It handled surprisingly well. They whipped past whole cities in practically seconds. Then they drove... my bad, _zoomed_ past a familiar looking convenience store. It was the one they saw on the news, the one that got robbed of all it's energy drinks.

"Hey, it's that one store! Stop here!"

Twilight braked so hard that the RV almost flipped onto the front. Then he made an illegal U-turn, and zoomed down the other lane.

"BEEP BEEP! OUTTA MY WAY! DRUNK DRIVER!"

Twilight turned so hard into the parking lot that the RV almost flipped on it's side, but that wasn't the end. Twilight ran right over a curb, and that sent them airborne. They did 8,9, maybe 10 flips before they turned in mid-air and landed perfectly between two other cars. They all jumped out with what looked like a giant jar of money.

"Lets get some crap!"

"CRAP!" they all shouted as a battle cry.

They entered the store very purposely, and no one paid any attention, until the manager realized the jar they were carrying was half full with $100 bills. In no time, they had the manager taking them on a personal tour of the store.

"...And we've got some double bubble..."

"Ew, no. Runs out of flavor too fast." said Gylfie

"Ah, Trident gum! This is more my style." said Otulissa

"I want nuts and coconuts!" said Moss

"Almond Joys? Come right this way young sir."

On the other side of the shop, Martin, Twilight, and Digger were looking at the selection of candy.

"Mmmmm, Mike n' Ikes, can't go wrong with these." said Martin, gently holding the box like it was sacred.

"I prefer Milk Duds. Or Junior Mints. Or Bottle caps, Nerds, Carmellos..." said Twilight, drooling.

"I like the classics, like M&Ms and Skittles." said Digger.

"Can't forget the Cookies n' Cream Hershey bars."

"We can get all of them!"

A couple hours later, they all met in the middle to see what they all picked out. They had half the box of each candy imaginable, sodas, gum, and junk food. Then something finally dawned on Digger.

"_ENERGY DRINKS!_" yelled Digger. He ran to the glass door and bonked his nose on the door.

"Sorry, sir," said the manager." We just got robbed again this morning. Thanks to the latest Justin Bieber scandal, we're keeping it quiet."

"sniff, sniff." whimpered Digger.

"We know who it is." said Gylfie and Otulisa in a sing song voice.

"REALLY!" cried the store manager.

"It's really obvious... well, to us anyway."

They walked back to the RV. No one believed what they saw. There was Bubo gagged and tied to a chair, and Soren was surrounded by empty cans of Red Bull, Rockstar, Monster, you name it.

"The first clue was, that Soren made Digger watch the news, knowing everyone would blame him. The second one soooooo obvious that I'm surprised the manager didn't ask us where our parent supervision was. First, we hacked the RV's computer. Then we almost crash the car, like, 10 times. Last, we take the jar of rainy day money, and Soren is no where to be found. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to drink the energy drinks."

"Of course!" said Digger, slapping his head.

"The secondary character, introduced then forgotten!" said the baffled Martin.

"Scooby Snacks are on us." said Otulisa, heading for the pantry.


End file.
